Where Are They Now
by Selah1
Summary: A drabble collection. [Roy x Edward] [Both Anime and Manga Spoilers]
1. A Rat

Roy just stared at Ed as if he was insane.

"You want me to do what?" Roy asked, staring at the blond incredulously.

"I want you to kill it!" Ed shouted.

Roy looked at him blankly. "There's nothing here Ed. Now, get down off that chair"

"I saw it slipped by!" Ed accused, glaring at Roy.

Roy sighed and offered a hand to his younger lover. "Come on, Ed."

Ed shook his head and batted Roy's offered hand away. "I'm not leaving,

till you get rid of that monster!"

"It's only a rat," Roy explained.

Ed glared at the man.


	2. Game Drabbles

What do you mean, I can't go through!" Ed screeched while he glared at the flame alchemist.

"Exactly that. This area is off limits," Roy replied, smirking at the blond

alchemist.

Roy snorted, "The whole world doesn't revolve around you."

Ed growled and was held back by Al. "Don't do anything rash, Niisan."

Roy smirked at the blond. "Don't do anything you would regret, Fullmetal."

Ed snarled. "Al, stay out of this."

Roy gave Ed a superior look. "Why don't you just head back."

Ro smacked Ed's butt, causing the blond to squaw.

Al just stared at the Colonel rather strangely.

"I can't believe you gave me a court martial…again!" Ed hissed at the

Colonel.

"It will only be for a couple hours a day at most," Roy whispered.

"This is the third time this week!" Ed argued.

"I realize that Fullmetal, but don't you think your overreacting?" Roy asked.

"Overreacting! The last time I got thrown in jail, the guy had a flipping chimera that flew!" Ed replied furiously.

Roy winced. "Well, you survived."

Ed glared. The blond was hardly impressed with the lover's behavior.

Two soldiers watched them. "Lover's spat?"

"Yup," the other man responded.

Ed sat in the jail cell glaring. He was angry. At the stupid Brigadier

General and the Colonel, who did the Colonel think he was? Isn't there some unwritten rule against throwing your lover in jail?

Ed seriously hoped this wasn't some weird thing, Roy was into.

Because it would be too weird and kinky. Not that Roy didn't like kinky

things, because he did, but Ed had to draw the line some where.

"Stupid Colonel," Ed muttered under his breath.

Al looked at him oddly. "Nissan, you can't curse the Colonel."

"And why not?"

"It's not proper."

"I don't care."

Ed looked at the Colonel warily. He was about to be thrown in jail by the

Brigadier General and the Colonel was leering at him.

The Colonel never acted like this in public. To be quite frank, it was

making him nervous.

Even Al had started to notice. How long before everyone else did. How

embarrassing it would be. Unless the Colonel wanted them to notice…

Ed didn't think it was such a good idea, but it seemed Roy wasn't very

open to suggestions.

Damn.

Ed hated it when the Colonel leered, it made him nervous.

But only a little.

A/N: I am now answering reviews so yay! There will be plenty of updates, would had been updated yesterday but was being stupid. There's no limit to how many drabbles there will be and rating may change in the future.

Also I am doing request drabbles. Got a suggestion for a drabble? You can leave it in the review and I just might do it.

**Icy Wolf Rage**: grins that's what it is exactly. Chimeras no problem, rats on the other hand…

**Anime Monster**: So many different possibilities…ahem yes, a plot bunny for another time.

**Dragons Maiden**: Insects huh? Well we all have to be afraid of something.

**Genkai-chan**: Don't we all want?


	3. Drabble Set 01

Ed held his hand open and shot Roy a meaningful look.

Roy slowly handed the object over in question.

It was a black book. The one that listed the names and phone numbers of

all the woman he had dated.

The book was full of many names and it angered Ed. It seemed like every

page was full. Ed could feel a twitch in his cheek.

Roy could feel his nerves sky rocket at Ed's silence. A quiet Ed was

never good.

Ed closed the book and turned to glare at Roy.

"It's in the past, Ed."

"I'm so sure."

Ed felt tears rolled down his cheeks as he ran down the streets. Tears that

blurred his vision, but Ed could care less.

It was raining and Ed hadn't notice at first. The blond alchemist only noticed when he had stopped running.

Ed glanced around bewildered. He hadn't been looking where he was running. Now he had no idea where he was.

He had been so upset at Roy, that all he could do was run.

"Ed!"

Edward turned to look at Roy. A couple seconds later he was wrapped up in a pair of arms.

It felt warm and nice.

Perfect.

They always slept in late on Sundays. It was the only time they did. It

was an awful habit that Roy had no intention of breaking.

Not with Edward snuggling against him, the blond's arms wrapped around his neck. Roy's arms were wrapped around Ed's slim waist.

Roy always awoke first; often the first thing he saw was Ed's golden blond

hair.

It was usually out of the braid, which Roy must have undone sometime

last night.

Edward stirred and his gold eyes fluttered opened.

"Morning Beautiful," Roy greeted.

Ed grinned and pulled Roy down for a kiss.

Morning greeting.

"Roy," Ed gasped out as Roy nipped at Ed's collarbone. One of Ed's many

weak points. Which Roy knew very well.

As Roy's lips left Ed's collarbone, Ed let out a sigh.

Roy's fingers started to undo the buttons of Ed's shirt.

Ed helped Roy remove his clothing not at all hindering the man, which

suited Roy fine.

Once Ed's shirt had been removed, Ed eagerly started to kiss Roy.

Roy couldn't help but smirk at the blond's eagerness. Edward never needed much encouragement.

Roy's tongue brushed Ed's lips for entrance, which was granted without fuss.

That was no change.

Ed growled and Al shook his head at his brother.

"Nissan, don't do anything rash," Al warned.

Ed turned to looked at his brother and glared. "I can't believe him!"

Al looked out the window where Ed was looking out of it. Roy Mustang was

outside flirting with some women.

Ed gritted his teeth. "I bet she's a secretary," Ed muttered.

Ed's hands were curled into fists and he was practically shaking with rage.

"Ed?" Al asked.

"Yes, Al?" Ed responded.

"What are you going to do?" Al asked, nervously.

"I'm going to kill her," Ed said sweetly.

"Nissan!" Al gasped.

"I don't understand why you're upset," Roy said coolly over at Edward.

Edward glared at the black haired man, "If you don't know, than I'm not

going to tell you."

Roy rolled his eyes and attempted to wrap an arm around Ed shoulders.

Ed dodged Roy's arm and shifted away from the flame alchemist.

"Come on Ed," Roy said, placing a hand on the blond's knee.

"Get your hand off my knee," Ed snarled.

The blond shoved the hand off his knee and moved farther down the couch.

"You were flirting with some blonde floozy!" Ed accused.

"Your blond."

"Shut up!"

A/N: A quicker update this time so yay! As always thank you to the reviews. They make me smile and write more quickly.

**Dragons Maiden**: …It probably was on livejournal. I do post a lot on there. U

**Icy Wolf Rage**: Yes the hardhsips you much endure. Chuckles I'm glad you liked it. Yes there is a first time for everything.

**Genkai-chan**: laughs That's not such a bad idea. What do you want to look like? So I can describe you.

**Anime Monster**: pft, Ed knows he likes it he's just in denial.

I can't even get that far in the game.

**FlameBrake**: Thank you and I will!


	4. Drabble Set 02

Ed met Roy's lips eagerly as his fingers clutched at Roy's uniform.

"Mmm…Roy," Edward whispered, trying to move closer to the flame alchemist.

Roy wrapped his arms around the blond's waist, pulling his partner closer.

When they separated for air, Ed wrapped his arms around Roy's neck.

Ed buried his face in Roy's neck and made a sigh of contentment.

"I missed you," Ed mumbled against Roy's neck.

Roy's hands gripped around Ed's waist and lifted him in the air.

"Well maybe you shouldn't get yourself kidnapped," Roy replied, with a smirk.

"I didn't do it on purpose."

Ed laughed as Roy twirled him around.

"Stop your going to make me dizzy," Ed replied in between laughing.

The blond smiled lovingly at his black haired lover.

There had been a time where Ed would have hated to be in Roy's arms.

The man lifted him to twirl him around towards eastern headquarters'

courtyard.

But things were different now; everything he set out to do was completed.

Finding love was just a plus. All right, a big plus.

"I'm glad your back."

"I was only gone for three days, you know."

"That's long enough for me," Roy replied.

Laughter.

It came to Havoc's attention that the Fullmetal alchemist, Edward Elric

was a thorn in his side.

If he ever wanted to see miniskirts in the military, he needed to get rid

of the Fullmetal alchemist before the flame alchemist grew too fond of

Edward.

The only problem was he wasn't sure how to do it since it seemed that Ed had Riza Hawkeye on his side. That might present a problem.

She was against the whole miniskirt plan. If Roy were with Ed, miniskirts

would be the last thing on his mind.

Which was why Havoc needed to get rid of Ed.

"If you can't do the paperwork now, what makes you think you should become Fuhrer? I bet he has double the paperwork."

"Shut up, Fullmetal."

Ed grinned at the Colonel. "Our just mad because, I'm right."

Roy smirked. "Which only happens on rare occasions."

Ed glared at the flame alchemist. "Your so funny, Colonel."

"I do try, Fullmetal."

"I'm sure you do," Edward said, sarcastically.

Roy smirked at the blond haired teenager. He brushed a hand against Ed's

jawbone.

Edward scowled and shifted away from Roy. "Don't do that!"

Roy blinked in surprise. "Edward?"

Edward stormed down the hallway.

Edward couldn't believe he was doing this. It was not only absurd but also

plain ridiculous. Didn't Ed just tell Al he wouldn't be caught dead in an

outfit like this one?

Edward looked down at the outfit he was wearing. Everyone would think he

was a girl now. Lovely.

It was too frilly; it had lace on it. Ed was just glad it didn't have

ruffles.

Ed fidgeted. Did it had to be so restraining? Ed wondered why women wore it in the first place. It was uncomfortable.

According to Winry, women didn't wear it very long.

Ed tested the ropes that were securing his hands. There was no give. Perfect.

Ed had also checked how well, his feet had been restrained; no give also.

Al had helped Ed tie himself up. Al had been shaking his head the entire

time.

However, Al was used to it. This was the third time in two months that Ed

had asked his younger brother for helped.

At least Al had stopped looking at him strangely.

It wasn't like Ed could tie himself up, since he did it for Roy, he

couldn't really ask him.

Besides Roy liked him helpless.

Roy placed a hand over his mouth to try to muffle his laugh. He wasn't

successful.

Edward glared at the flame alchemist.

"Not a word," Ed snarled.

Roy laughed. "What makes you think I was going to say anything."

Edward shot him a disbelieving look.

"Well it's not that bad," Roy replied, lightly trying not to smirk.

Ed stared at the flame alchemist incredulously. "I have rabbit ears!"

Roy smirked. "And you look very cute with them."

"But I don't want them," Edward said, testily.

"Well you're the one that stepped onto the array."

"I didn't mean to!" Ed snarled.

A/N: Sorry this is so bloody late I have been very lazy and I thought I posted it when I hadn't. U

**Genkai-chan**: Yup of course I meant it. You're in the next set Hun.

**Fireanice**: Yes poor Ed indeed.

**Anime Monster**: the sad part is I did. I used these dashes but I'll have to change it now grumbles

**FlameBrake**: Simply because Roy is an idiot.

**CherreFREAK014**: Well I like them strange. winks Well I'm glad that you liked them.

**GalacticHitchhiker42**: grins it's always good to get a review from another author you read in the fandom. Thank you and yeah updates will be soon.


	5. Drabble Set 03

Ed watched as Roy and Al glared at each other. All right. So it hadn't

been his best idea. In fact, it was one of his worst ideas ever. Ed sighed

he had good intentions. It just hadn't worked out.

However, Ed preferred that Al found out this way, instead of hearing it

through someone else or the grapevine. Then Al would really be on a

killing spree.

"Shake hands," Ed encouraged.

No movement was made.

"Come on," Ed tried again, encouraging them.

Almost grudgingly, the movement was made. Ed watched as they glared at each other.

It was a start.

Al blinked curious, as Ed became flustered.

"Niisan?" Al asked, curiously.

"Let's go Al," Ed said, still slightly flustered.

"Niisan, why are you blushing? What did the Colonel give to you?" Al asked.

Ed's face now matched his red jacket. "Never mind that Al, let's just go."

Al blinked surprised and ran to catch up with his older brother. "Niisan,

wait for me!"

Ed didn't slow his pace at all and Al knew that at that particular moment,

something was wrong.

The only problem was Ed wasn't saying anything.

Since talking with the Colonel, Ed had been flustered.

Roy glanced nervously at Edward as the boy sat on the couch thinking.

"Ed?" Roy asked, carefully.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Ed asked, glancing at Roy.

"Well, I didn't want anyone to know," Roy replied, coolly.

"Now everyone will know," Ed pointed out. "Since she's coming to visit you

now."

"Well yes, I never thought I could keep it a secret forever," Roy explained.

"What's she like?" Ed asked.

"Pardon?"

"Your daughter what's she like?" Ed clarified.

Roy stared at Ed in amazement. Ed was definitely acting differently than

he thought.

"Shorter than you."

Ed glared at his lover.

"Her name is Mela, Edward. I think she's still uses my last name," Roy explained, as they waited at the train station.

"She isn't a whiner is she?" Ed asked.

Roy just stared at his lover in disbelief. "No more than you are."

Ed glared at the older man and pouted.

"She has brown hair and brown eyes…" Roy started to explain.

"…And horrible fashion sense," Edward said. "I know you already told me."

Roy smirked. "I was just making sure you were listening."

"Don't I always," Ed said, sweetly.

"Lately?" Roy replied.

Edward punched Roy's shoulder. "Oh shut up."

"What happened to her mother?" Edward asked, cautiously.

"Died in an accident," Roy replied, smoothly.

"Accident?" Ed asked, slightly perplexed.

"Yes she got hit by a car," Roy replied, calmly.

Ed winced. "She didn't survive?"

"No, she was killed instantly," Roy explained.

"How did she take it?" Ed asked.

"Mela?"

"Yes, Mela," Ed responded.

"Well, I suppose she took it well." Roy said, in a noncommittal tone.

"You suppose?" Ed asked.

"I didn't see her. She was with my sister-in-law." Roy explained.

Ed blinked. "Sister in law?"

"Yes, she thought it would be the best option," Roy explained.

"Was it?"

"Hi! I'm Mela Mustang," Mela said, brightly.

Edward blinked and stared at the brunette. She was awfully hyper. In fact,

she didn't look or act like Roy Mustang at all.

As Mela walked over to play with Black Hayate Ed shot Roy a surprised look.

Roy grinned. "What's wrong Edward?"

Ed stared. "She's not like you at all?"

Roy laughed. "I suppose she's has a lot of her mother in her."

Ed raised an eyebrow. "You sure she's your daughter?"

Roy laughed at Edward's question. "I'm sure Edward."

"She wears glasses," Ed pointed out.

"Her mother did," Roy quickly replied.

A/N: Sorry these were so late, been quite sick lately. The next chapter should be posted on Wednesday. I have grown quite attach to Mela she might be appearing later on.

**CherreFREAK014**: Thanks and I'll keep the update soon thing in mind.

**Genkai-chan**: Thank you and wouldn't we all love Roy to love us once in awhile?


	6. Drabble Set 04

Ed wondered if he could get away with killing her. Maybe they wouldn't notice if she went missing. After all, there were more than enough secretaries to go around.

The General would know.

He would sit there at his desk smirk in place. Sometimes, he just irritated

Edward.

Ed scowled as the Brunette walked away with some files.

How annoying.

She walked quickly, her heels tapping and her skirt swaying. Ed rolled his eyes at the other males in the unit who drooled.

"Oh stop glaring at her."

"I'm not glaring," Ed replied.

Roy looked at him in disbelief, as Ed scowled.

* * *

"Hmm…you look good like this," Roy said, tracing his fingers along Ed's neck.

The blond alchemist shifted trying to move closer to his lover. "Stop teasing me."

Roy smirked and shifted slightly, causing Ed to softly moan.

Roy shifted again so he would have better access to Ed's neck.

Ed's eyes were glazed with pleasure and at Roy's movement, his head fell

back.

Roy nipped at Ed's throat. Soothing the nips with licks from his tongue.

Ed groaned at the bites that were placed on his throat, titling his head to give Roy better access.

It felt wonderful.

* * *

Ed could feel Roy's glare at his back but ignored it. After all, this was pay back. For all those times Roy did this to him. True, Roy usually did it with women. But hey whatever worked.

Ed laughed at something Colonel Evans said. He could hear Roy grinding his teeth.

So when Colonel Evans offered that they go for some half decent coffee, Ed

had just laughed and accepted his offer. Ed even latched onto him, which made Colonel Evans smile.

Roy hadn't stopped him but Ed knew he would pay for it later.

Colonel Evans needed dismal immediately.

* * *

Hawkeye would kill them if she found out they were goofing off again.

Roy sat at his desk with Ed in his lap as Roy pretending to work.

Edward had his elbows rested on the desk as he casually read the paperwork in front of him. He never got very far, since Roy would sign them with a flourish and tossed them in a pile.

Roy was right handed. He had a pen in his right hand while his left was wrapped around the blond's waist.

Ed snuggled against his lover and Roy tightens his grip around Ed's waist.

Simply Perfect.

* * *

Ed smiled at Roy, this was it. Finally things had been sorted out between

them. They had made it together. Even through the journey was just beginning.

At least he didn't have to wear a dress.

He was almost positive the unit was placing bets on how many ruffles it

would have.

The ceremony had gone off without a hitch. Everything had gone perfectly.

Edward was glad, it meant Hawkeye didn't have to pulled her gun out. He

wasn't sure how but she had in on her, even if she was wearing a dress. He

wouldn't put it past her.

* * *

When the priest said they could kiss each other, there had been quite a few snickers.

"Like it would be the first."

"Or the first."

There would be some dead bodies tonight, Ed thought glaring at some of the wedding party.

It probably didn't help that Roy had already kissed him before the ceremony even started. True it was to shut him up. That didn't stop the wolf whistles, of course. Mainly because Roy decided to stick his tongue down Ed's throat.

I wonder if I could kill Havoc, Ed wondered. It wasn't like anyone would miss

him.

* * *

A/N: Here it is late as usual. ;;

**Icy Wolf Rage**: acts innocent I have no idea what your talking about. hides AlxWinry flag behind my back. ;;

Mela well be making a couple more appearances, so don't worry.

**CrossoverQueen**: LOL, yes Roy moved on quite quickly.

**Genkai-chan**: Glad you like it, she will be making some return appearances.

**Kimmest**: Working on the space thing. --

**CherreFREAK014**: I like being different.


	7. Damage Drabbles

Ed looked at his arm. The automail was beyond repair. Winry was going to

kill him.

It wasn't even his fault. Well, not really. It was Roy's fault. It was the older alchemist idea to take off Ed's automail. Ed hadn't been too keen on the idea but Roy could be very persuasive when he wanted to.

Ed found saying no to Roy was hard sometimes. Especially, when Roy knew all the ways to make him say yes. Roy wasn't above using this trick in the office.

Lips on his neck.

Totally distracting.

Sometimes the man was just so insufferable.

Roy looked at the paperwork in dismay. Or what had been paperwork a couple moments ago. Totally destroyed with ink running down the page. Hawkeye was going to have his head on a platter. Literally.

At least Edward looked apologetically.

Speaking of the said younger blond alchemist…

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to Roy," Ed said, nervously.

Roy glanced over at Ed eyeing the boy's wet hair. Looking at the paperwork, he removed a blond strand from it.

"Is this yours?"

Ed looked guilty. "Maybe."

Roy raised an eyebrow. "You're the only one with blond hair here."

Ed glared.

A/N: On time for once! I aim for two updates a week. Usually it's one on Sunday and one on Wednesday.

**Irish Kaoru**: Don't worry, I will keep them coming.

**Genkai-chan**: Yup I'll make sure to put a disclaimer up, what do you like to be referred to as. I also post on LJ as well.

**Uchiha Kuraiko**: Well I like weddings.

**Totally-Out-Of-It**: snickers You crack me up.

FireanIce: I'm glad that you like it. 

**Dragons Maiden**: Yes Havoc rocks. Ah it's ok. :)


	8. Tulips

Roy who was sitting in his office on a sunny Wednesday afternoon looked at a bouquet of red flowers in his hands. The black-haired alchemist couldn't help but stares at the flowers in his hands with a mild sense of horror.

It all seems a little much for a Wednesday afternoon. Hadn't Hawkeye referred to Wednesday's as the break among all the madness?

Roy had a sinking feeling that today wasn't going to be a break. The madness was going to come back full force and there was nothing he could do.

Roy Mustang still had not accomplished the task of making every day a day that didn't involved signing papers, much to Lieutenant Hawkeye's relief.

Still, flowers? He had never once received flowers, usually, it was he giving the flowers. The flowers certainly weren't the best he had ever received, not by a long side. Wasn't it the thought that count?

_However, Tulips?_

Sure he had gotten his fair share of roses and sometimes even sunflowers, in the past.

_Tulips?_

He had never received tulips ever or at least not until now.

Roy glanced behind him at Edward, who was standing behind Roy arms crossed against his chest and grinning widely showing his white teeth.

Roy sighed. He had a feeling he wouldn't be able to talk himself out of not keeping the tulips.

At least the tulips were red; maybe he would be able to convince himself that they were actually roses in disguise.


	9. Pulsation

Their relationship had always been shrouded in darkness. It had been for the longest time but neither party was trying to change it. That was the problem when one was in a relationship for a long period of time, one grew comfortable and rejected change. Even if both parties had so many secrets they were hiding from each other and it would be so much easier just to admit them.

When had any relationship when it came upon a crossroads, decide to take the easy way out?

The situation was even more complicated, especially when involving two people who were set in their ways. Two people like the Flame and Fullmetal alchemists.


	10. Devotion

Devotion. That was all that Roy said he wanted from the blond alchemist. Edward wasn't sure if he had any devotion in him to give. Hawkeye could give devotion and then some; and Edward couldn't help but wonder why Roy wasn't with Hawkeye, but with him instead. When Edward mentioned this to Roy, the Colonel laughed. Strangely Edward doesn't find it all that funny.

Roy doesn't say anything else on the subject, which is just as well, because Edward doesn't think he has anything to say anyway. Then again, perhaps Roy is waiting for Edward to become comfortable with the situation, thus, putting down his guard. Edward narrowed his eyes; it was just like that bastard Colonel to try to pull something like this. Honestly, nothing seemed to surprise him anymore.

Roy had this awful habit of sneaking up on you, especially when you least expected him to. He was just like a panther, waiting for you to be more comfortable with his presence before eating you.

All right, so maybe Roy had never tried to eat him, or anything close to it, but everything else pretty much matched up.


	11. Desperation

When Roy opened the door, the last person he expected to see was the Fullmetal alchemist. Further more he never expected to have Edward hug him, since Ed hated to cuddle.

"Full Metal?"

Ed's hands tighen at the sound of Roy's voice and Ed turned his face so it was pressed up against the front of Roy's shirt.

Roy wrapped his arms around Ed after a couple moments of hesistance. With some coaxing, Roy managed to pull Edward into the house.

The walk to the bedroom prove to be complicated, mainly because Ed refused to let go and Roy ended up praticallt carrying Ed to the bedroom.

When Roy attempted to leave after placing Ed on the bed, ed made a small noise and weakly try to reach for Roy.

He couldn't reach but Roy stayed anyways. It didn't matter that Ed had been the one to leave him for someone else, all that mattered was that he was back.

"Don't ever leave me," Ed whispered gripping Roy closer to him. Roy shifted so he was on the bed as well and Ed immediately moved towards him.

Roy pull Ed's hands away from his shirt and Ed made a small noise of protest. Roy kissed Ed's hand. "Calm down I'm not going to leave."

Roy's words seemed to calm the younger man which was a relief to Roy. Desperation had never suited the Full Metal alchemist.

Ed was someone that didn't needed to be held down by anything really. I didn't suit the blond at all.

Roy had learned early on that Ed didn't like to be chained or held down by anything or anyone.


	12. Sleeping Habits

Edward Elric really wasn't a morning person, Mustang decided looking over at the small, blond alchemist who was now huddled underneath all of Roy's comforters. Anytime Roy decided to turn on the lights or open the windows on a bright, sunny day the younger blond alchemist would just pull the dark blue comforters tighter around his body and bury his face into the older alchemist's fluffy, blue pillow.

"Edward?"

No response from the pile of the comforters on his bed, Roy felt a tick begin to appear on his face.

"Fullmetal!"

There was a little shift on the bed, but other than that, nothing. Roy couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed about the whole situation. He had a sinking feeling in his gut, that there was no way, no how he was going to get Edward out of that bed. Some days, he wished that the blond alchemist wasn't so stubborn and had some of the habits he did. Like lying in bed all day. Roy Mustang could be just as lazy as the next person but their was limits.

Besides, Edward Elric had no excuse to sleep in until three o'clock in the afternoon. Damn Fullmetal and his silly sleeping habits.


	13. Against Tempation

Sometimes he really wondered how he always seemed to get himself into all these hazardous situations. The whole idea in itself was completely ridiculous and Roy hated himself because he somehow allowed this whole situation to come and never tried to put a stop to the situation ever.

He had begun to dread three o'clock.

When three o'clock came around, the entire problem that surrounded the situation would come. Really Roy could do without the Full Metal alchemist. The boy ended up being more trouble then he was worth most of the time. Yet Roy never discouraged the boy from coming. Which was probably the first mistake he ever made. It had to be human infallibility that made Roy let Ed come back every time. That in itself should be fallibility.

Even though, he knew all this it didn't seem to hold much against fixation and temptation. Ed had always been a sight to behold. Roy knew all this but it didn't really help him curve his fixation with the younger boy.

Roy had never been good against temptation. He was so used to taking or earning whatever. It was what he wanted. This was different. Ed was different. Roy wasn't sure if he could go against temptation and win.


	14. Chocolates

When Roy actually took the time to think about it, he really was the one to blame and it was a truth that Roy Mustang did not want to face. Which meant that Edward had every right to scream and run off for once.

Roy sighed and shifted in his chair, he couldn't help wonder if flowers would get him out of this. It always had worked before; then again, this was Edward and the small alchemist seemed to be different in every way possible. This caused Roy to have a sinking feeling that flowers were not going to work.

Chocolates seemed like a much better option, really.


	15. Growing Up

Edward Elric, the Fullmetal alchemist had been a child for so long that when he had actually started to grow up, his attached unit and everyone else seemed to miss it. Actually it was more like his commanding officer missed it since, nothing slipped by First Lieutenant Hawkeye's nose. The first couple of times she mentioned the idea of Major Elric growing up to the Colonel, he immediately brushed her off. The Colonel express quite aggressively that Fullmetal would never grow up or at least not until pigs flew.

Oddly enough, pigs flew next Thursday afternoon at around three o'clock.


	16. Anger

Edward tossed a pillow against the wall with much force as he could mustered, it didn't seem enough not by a long shot. It was going to take a lot of pillows to get rid of the rage he was feeling.

Al was probably used to it, after all it was Tuesday the only day he was actually required to go to Central headquarters. Really Al had come accustomed to all of his niisan's fits over the years.

This however seemed to be one of the bigger reasons why is brother was having problems keeping his temper in check. Some days Al really wished that the Colonel would spend less time, teasing niisan.Really it would probably make everyone's life easier.


	17. Dream

Some nights Roy would dream without waking in a cold sweat. Those were the good nights. The bad nights always seem to outweigh the good nights.

Sometimes he would dream that he was still a Colonel, who was dealing with a fickle subordinate. In those dreams he could see himself call his favorite subordinate short and the said subordinate would throw a fit. It was almost like a game.

Other nights he would see himself with Fullmetal as he tried to protect the younger boy from the world. More often then not that would explode right up in his face.


	18. Lies

Edward hated being in the military, he had only joined because it was a way to help him save his brother Al. Otherwise he would had wanted nothing to do with Amestris army.

The military was always full of power-hungry lying bastards that wanted nothing more then to become the top dog.

Ed didn't care who had what rank and what it meant to be the fuhrer, all he wanted was to fix his younger brother, so they could be together again. It was the only thing he had ever wanted in his entire life.

That was a lie too.


	19. Eyes

Roy's question had been direct and simple but then again he had always been like that. It seemed some things didn't change. After all, the man's eye was still complicated as ever.

A swirl of emotions that just didn't seem to match what his questions asked. Really Ed was never sure what he should follow, the questions from his mouth or eye?

His mouth was saying do what you have to do while, his eye was saying don't leave and Ed was torn like he always had been.

Wasn't that how he had stumbled into the Colonel's bed in the first place? He had been too busy looking at the Colonel's eyes than his mouth.

He wasn't going to make the same mistake twice.


	20. One Last Time

Roy hadn't wanted to admit to it, which was no change. He didn't want to admit that the Fullmetal alchemist was gone. Roy wouldn't believe it till he saw a body.

However, he was certain he was never going to find one so he kept waiting. Waiting for the Fullmetal alchemist to return. Return so Roy could see him one last time. But would it really be the last time? He would just keep saying one last time, craving forever for just one more kiss, one more brush of hands, or one more moment.

Something fate could never grant him.


End file.
